


Morning

by toxictundra



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - GTA, Fake AH Crew, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 15:40:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6430408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toxictundra/pseuds/toxictundra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Mornin’ Gav,” Jeremy drawled out as he shifted his position to wrap his arm around Gavin’s middle and press a kiss to the back of his neck. Gavin nuzzled the pillow under his head, giggling as Jeremy rubbed his beard against his skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning

**Author's Note:**

> based off a drawing i made cause i love morning stuff and no one can stop me   
> http://holographdick.tumblr.com/post/141879949629/mornin   
> also trans gav

Gavin was pulled from sleep by the feeling of Jeremy’s hand trailing patterns on his skin, fingers scratching the hair on his abdomen as they moved around. The sunlight coming through the window didn’t help Gavin’s sleepy thoughts, making everything soft and slow. He smiled, opening one eye and lifting his head slightly to try and look at Jeremy, body still too lazy from sleep to turn properly. 

“Mornin’ Gav,” Jeremy drawled out as he shifted his position to wrap his arm around Gavin’s middle and press a kiss to the back of his neck. Gavin nuzzled the pillow under his head, giggling as Jeremy rubbed his beard against his skin. He hugged Gavin tighter at the sound, smiling into his neck. 

“Hi Lil’ J,” Gavin mumbled into his pillow. He took a deep breath and stretched out his arms, elbows cracking. He rolled onto his back — Jeremy lifting his arm to let Gavin move, resting his hand on the bottom of Gavin’s ribcage when he did — and raised his arms over his head, sticking his legs straight out, humming as he stretched the tension from his body. He released the pull and sighed contently, lowering one arm to his stomach and brushing Jeremy’s hand as he turned his head to smile at him. Jeremy absently ran his thumb over the scars on Gavin’s chest as they looked at each other, causing him to shiver. He batted at Jeremy's hand and let out a breathy laugh. 

“Is today a ‘stare at Gavin all day’ kind of day?” 

Jeremy smiled warmly. “What day isn’t a ‘stare at Gavin all day’ kind of day?” 

Gavin halfheartedly lifted his hand and bumped Jeremy’s face. “Hush.” 

“Oh, please,” Jeremy said as he sat up and linked his hands behind his head, arching his back and exhaling as his neck popped. “It’s not like you don’t do it to me too.” 

“Bit hard to deny a claim like that with all this evidence in front of me.” Jeremy laughed in response, reaching over to shove at Gavin as he sat up. He grabbed Jeremy’s hand and linked their fingers together. 

“Plans for today?” Gavin took Jeremy’s other hand and kissed the heel. 

“I’ve got a weapons deal to go to with Ryan this afternoon. Gonna look over some new gear with Trevor too, but we can do that whenever. You?” 

“Mostly playing civilian today,” Gavin said nonchalantly. “Geoff’s lookin’ for some information.” 

“You gonna kill someone?” 

Gavin hummed and pressed a kiss to the back of Jeremy’s hand. “Might. Might not. Depends on if they’re a prick or not.” 

Gavin brought Jeremy’s hands down to rest at his hips and placed his own behind Jeremy’s neck as he leaned their foreheads together. Jeremy moved his hands to Gavin’s back and pressed his fingers into the groove of his spine as he moved up, causing Gavin to puff out a breath across Jeremy’s face. Jeremy traced his fingers along Gavin’s shoulder blades before leaning into him and quickly lifting him off the bed. Gavin squeaked and clung to him at the sudden change in position, only making it easier for Jeremy to gather him in his arms. 

“So does a civilian like you have time to go out for breakfast with a dangerous criminal like me?” Jeremy flashed his teeth at Gavin. 

“Oh, yes,” Gavin gave Jeremy one of his crooked smiles. “That sounds lovely.” 


End file.
